


Adventures in Babyskepping

by deathvxllxy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Babysitting, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, dadboyhalo, do you see what I did with the title, dream & puffy are mentioned, i hate that the bad and skeppy tags are their real names, skeppy - Freeform, skeppy just really simps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathvxllxy/pseuds/deathvxllxy
Summary: Skeppy would do anything for Bad, even babysit his adopted son whilst he goes on a date.
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Zak Ahmed & Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 121





	Adventures in Babyskepping

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy!

The small sprite stood in front of the tall door of the Halo household, taking in a deep breath before pressing the doorbell, hearing a faint chime ring out. He collected himself quickly, hearing rustling come from behind the door before the door swung open, revealing the tall demon that he called his best friend. 

“Skeppy! Thank you for coming over on such short notice, I just can’t believe that he asked me out on a date-”

“A date?! Bad, you didn’t tell me you had a date!” He exclaimed, covering his jealously with intrigue.

“Oh- I didn’t? Whoops! Anyway, are you sure you can look after Sapnap? If not I can most likely drop him off at Puffy’s but it is a school night you see and both him and Dream have sch-”

“Bad, don’t worry about it, I’m sure he’ll be fine!” He said, waving his hand slightly. The demon visibly lit up at his reassurance.

“Thank you Skeppy! I really owe you one, the fire extinguisher is in the kitchen, very easy to use, he’s already had dinner, if you haven’t had anything there’s a $20 on the counter-” 

“I’ll be fine Bad! Now you have to go don’t you?” He said, a small laugh leaving his lips. The demon looked down at the wristwatch he had on, eyes widening as he saw the time.

“I’m going to be late! Sapnap! Skeppy’s here!” He called out. The sprite looked around the room, before seeing the small boy running towards him with great haste.

“Skeppy! You’re looking after me?!” The young boy exclaimed happily, jumping up and down. 

“You’re still going to bed on time, no matter what Skeppy says,” Bad says, reaching down to ruffle the small child’s hair. The boy scrunched up his nose, making the sprite laugh slightly. “I need to go, I’ll see you in the morning buddy.” 

“Bye Bad! I’ll see you tomorrow!” He exclaimed.

“I’ll see you when I get back Skep.” He smiled, grabbing his keys and his wallet and leaving the house. 

“What do you wanna do Sap?” Skeppy asked, watching as he could practically see the cogs turning in the young boy’s head. 

“I want to watch TV! Bad said I can’t play on the computer tonight because of school, but the TV isn’t the computer-” He muttered, going quiet at the end of the sentence.

“Sure, we just won’t tell Bad, huh.” He said. A smile gracing his face as he watched the boy’s eyes light up, and his hair. “Turn down the heat little dude.” He laughed, watching the boy’s cheeks burn red with embarrassment.

“Skep, can we watch the Tigger movie?” Sapnap asked, a smile on his face. At first, Skeppy didn’t understand why Bad wanted to adopt a child from the Nether. Or adopt a child altogether. But he sort of understood it now. The kid was great.

“Of course bud! What kind of guy doesn’t want to watch the Tigger movie!” The sprite laughed. The young boy’s smile got brighter, running towards the cabinet and grabbing the DVD’s box. Passing it to Skeppy, he got up and made his way to the DVD player, placing the disc in the slot, he watched as the movie slowly came to life, pressing play on the menu, the two of them watched the movie intently, barely taking their eyes off of the screen until almost an hour in, when the young boy let out a long yawn, rubbing the small tears out of his eyes. 

“Skeppy?” The boy said. Skeppy looked at him, tilting his head slightly. 

“What’s up Sap?” 

“Why did Bad go on a date?” The question actually made the elder think, the question lingering in his head for a few seconds.

“Well, he wants to find someone to love.” He should love me the boy thought.

“Does he not love me?!” The boy questioned, his voice loud and his eyes filling up with tears. Shit.

“Of course he does Sap! But it’s a different type of love.” He said, trying to not make the small child cry. The boy nodded, the tears leaving his eyes. “He wants to find someone to love that will be another parent to you as well!” He tried to explain, his words not coming out in the way he wanted. 

“Well, you’re sorta like a dad to me? Why can’t he just date you?” The young boy asked again. Skeppy went wide-eyed before shaking the thought of dating Bad out of his mind.

“Because Bad doesn’t see me like that Sapnap, that’s another important factor.” He shrugged his shoulders. The young boy seemed content with that answer, going back to the movie. The film had finally reached the climax, the Winnie the Pooh gang out in the snow, searching for Tigger. It wasn’t too much longer before the boy fell asleep, much to the dismay of Skeppy when he remembered that he would have to carry him to his bed. Picking the boy up, he left the room, placing him in the young boy’s orange and red racecar bed. “Goodnight Sapnap.” He muttered, walking back to the lounge room.

Taking the disc out of the player, the sprite went back to normal television, being entranced into watching some sitcom that played for what seemed to be hours on end. He thought it was Bewitched, mainly due to the fact that magic kept appearing, but he wasn’t quite sure.

It was eleven when Bad finally got home, a sullen expression on his face. “Bad? What happened?” Skeppy asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the sleeping child and also to not intrude on the demon’s personal life too much. The demon sat beside him on the couch, crossing his long legs.

“Everything was going great until I mentioned Sapnap and then he immediately said he had to go, saying that kids were a dealbreaker… it’s not fair Skep.” He mumbled, the sad expression on his face never leaving. “Why can’t they just accept that I have a kid and that I’m not going to get rid of him for them.” He groaned his face in his hands. The boy didn’t know what to say about the situation.

“It’s not a dealbreaker for me.” He said, it almost being unheard but he watched as the demon’s head snapped back up in confusion.

“What do you mean by that Skeppy?” His voice was sincere, almost baiting an honest answer out of the man.

‘Bad… I like you, I always have, and Sapnap would never be a dealbreaker for me because I love the two of you.” The room was filled with quiet before Bad spoke up after what felt like a millennium of time passed.

“I love you too Skeppy… may I?” His voice was also quiet, almost questioning his own words as he said them.

“May you what?” The other asked, confused. The demon laughed lightly, before going over to the other.

“May I kiss you Skep?” The boy didn’t even answer, instead, he just kissed the demon, getting a squeak of surprise in return.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know how to end this...


End file.
